


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, idek, kinda like a drabble, something that's kinda like a continuation of warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's frightening, but it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Izaya loves humans. Everything about them - their minds, bodies, emotions, how they can be so hilarious and yet so boring - the list goes on.

Absolutely fascinated. Absolutely obsessed.

Izaya loves humans, but not monsters.

Oh no, no, no, he couldn’t possibly force himself to - they’re needy, rowdy, inhuman things that he’s more appalled than frightened.

Except for one.

Izaya _loathes_ this particular monster the most - it sticks to him like glue, constantly getting into his thoughts, filling his heart with emotions he had long forgotten about.

But at the same time, he loves this monster.

It was unlike any other, unique, terribly noisy but interestingly enough, quiet as well.

Izaya learns more and more everyday because of this monster.

He now knows how and why humans feel what they do on a regular basis, and it scares him.

Izaya can admit that he’s frightened.

Constantly worrying what would happen to the monster or to him because of his line of work, worrying every hour, every minute, every second whenever the monster is absent. He’s scared of the ‘what ifs’ that pop into his head - he’s mad, he panics because he knows, knows that the monster is perfectly fine but he just can’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, something has happened.

This monster pulls in Izaya.

Continually making a god like him catch up to his pace, teaching him constantly, becoming such an important part of his life so quickly that Izaya is afraid that he’s far too addicted to it to be able to be cured.

But in the end, Izaya doesn’t care.

Let his humans react like he expects them to, let the monster’s friends be surprised with hidden disapproval, let the monster continue to swallow him up, let himself become obsessed because all of that is okay.

Izaya hates and loves his monster.

And that is okay.


End file.
